


we're okay.

by 1roomdisco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, haechan be the great gege for chenle, jisung especially lmaooo, no ship just kids being cute tee hee, the dreamies are all worried about chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: in which chenle got sick during 'we young' promotion, and the dreamies are all worried about him.based on an anon request on le tumblr.





	we're okay.

 

 

 

 

 

over the summer, in between promoting with 127 hyungs and preparing for dream comeback, donghyuck has perfected the best and the fastest breakfast recipe for the dreamies. he can cater to everyone’s taste, and it’s all about the right amount of rice, meat, and clear soup. also, milk. never forget milk! except that chenle is allergic to almond milk donghyuck and manager-hyung bought on discount last week and nobody knows about it, not even manager-hyung himself.

“but i remember you could eat chocolate with almonds in it?” jisung asks, shamelessly slotting himself next to chenle as if their bunk bed isn’t narrow enough for a growing teenage boy, let alone two. he’s lying on his back, reading the newest volume of one piece.

with donghyuck sitting at the foot of chenle’s bed, a bowl of chicken porridge ready on a tray and mark, jeno, and renjun sitting on the floor and on the computer chair, the room is crowded. chenle just got back from the hospital with manager-hyung, and thankfully it’s monday so he can get a two days full of rest before starting music shows recording on wednesday.

“yeah,” chenle’s answer sounds weak and his face is way too pale for donghyuck’s liking. “i dunno. may i have water?”

renjun practically  _leaps_  to his feet to get the desired glass on the bedside table, even though all mark has to do is reaching an arm out. he was, but renjun beat him to it.

jisung is still lying where he is, shamelessly.

donghyuck wants to scold him but maybe jisung is just weirded out by his best friend hospitalized for a few hours back then? chenle had vomited, his throat was closing up on him because the almond milk triggered something in his system. his nose got runny and he said it was hurt when he swallowed. donghyuck understands that jisung might just want to be here for chenle, to be close and maybe act as a comforting presence, but he’s got it all wrong by taking up chenle’s breathing space instead.

so donghyuck opts to pinch jisung’s thigh, softly, and glares at him and then at the floor. jisung widens his eyes at him. donghyuck directs his gaze to chenle who’s gulping down the water quietly.

“oh, right.” jisung grimaces, puts his legs down only to pause to stare at chenle, and donghyuck tuts.

“come on, maknae. move it,” he says, thankful that jeno has come to his sense and is pulling jisung’s ankles. “good. i have to feed chenle his lunch.” he made the chicken porridge as soon as manager-hyung called to inform them that he and chenle were going home.

jisung mumbles his apology and mark ruffles his blue hair.

“i can eat by myself, donghyuck-hyung.” chenle croaks out, handing donghyuck the emptied glass.

renjun is quick on his feet again to go to the kitchen.

“are you sure?” donghyuck scoots closer, carefully putting the tray on the bed. “hyung doesn’t mind.”

“okay.” chenle pouts and sniffs, eyeing the bowl. “is it hot?”

“no, do you want me to reheat it first?” donghyuck says, scooping a spoonful and chenle doesn’t say anything else as he opens his mouth obediently.

renjun comes back with a pitch of lukewarm water. he’s really amazing.

“alright?” donghyuck asks when chenle finally swallows. he does look like he’s having a hard time. umm is the porridge too chunky? should he cook it again so the texture is more like a puree?

chenle nods. “it’s tasty. you didn’t put msg, right?”

donghyuck fakes a scandalized gasp that prompts a small, naughty smile from chenle.

“yah, you have the guts to doubt nct’s resident chef?” donghyuck quips, and mark’s laugh is the loudest among them. “mark lee minhyung, watch out or i’m not waking you up for school tomorrow!”

mark huffs, and renjun puts an arm around his shoulders.

chenle giggles, tugging at the sleeve of donghyuck’s frayed t-shirt for more, and everyone stays until he finishes the whole bowl.

 

 

 


End file.
